krunkeriofandomcom-20200222-history
Maps
Every game of Krunker.io is played out on a map. Most people play on the official, developer-created maps that are in rotation on the default servers. However, there are also custom maps, created by users through the Map Editor. Such maps can be found in the Map List on Krunkerpedia (along with thumbnails of the maps). However, there are so many of them now that checking out either the Popular, Hot or Newest tabs will only expose you to a fraction of what's really there. Moreover, you wouldn't know what each map is about until you play them, even if the votes do give some idea regarding their quality. __TOC__ Official maps These are the maps currently playable on the default servers, with no extra fuss needed. You can obviously play custom games with these maps as well; however, you can not set rotations between a mix of custom and official maps. Burg The remake of Counter-Strike's de_dust map, and the most well-known map of Krunker.io It is not the first default map, but it is one that has been in rotation the longest, due to how successful it is. Essentially, it has you fight on the sandy streets of a Middle Eastern town, where there are plenty of semi-hidden routes, you can't enter any of the houses or get to anywhere higher than 2x player's height, the distances are such that all the encounters are at short to mid-range, and there are at least two ways to approach every spawn point from. These are some of the main reasons for why it's been so successful. Burg has been revamped several times throughout its existence: most recently on February 14th, 2019 with the update 1.0.5, which made notable changes to it, like an overpass in one place, underpass in another, the addition of shipping containers with the new "Krunker" symbol on them and a car beside a camp point shown in the picture above. Littletown This map was added in the 0.9.9.3 update. It is essentially a tiny dead-end, where two European-style two-story houses, one blue and one red, are facing each other, while there's a small white building with a ladder in between, and the way out is blocked by a bunch of crates, and a car, providing cover to those that spawn there. You can enter both houses, and their garages, and it's possible to snipe from the 2nd-storey windows, though this rarely works as well as the other options. It was made after Call Of Duty's Nuketown map. Recently, littletown was revamped, covered windows, the garage door, and the fence were all given stripes, many of the buildings now feature smoking stone latticework chimneys, the red house's roof was slanted, the crates were made to appear more aesthetically wooden, (as in Burg), and the white shack in the middle of the map was replaced by a blue truck surrounded by traffic cones and woodstacks. Sandstorm This map was added in the 0.9.9.99.5 update. Its creator, CrispyCrust, won the December 2018 map competition, and received $600. It is essentially a truly Middle Eastern map, and thus features white-walled houses, and a bazaar on one of the squares. One of the spawn points doubles as a hardpoint, and is particularly well-defended, with two walls just big enough for the wounded to hide behind, and a wooden platform right above them. Subzero This is another map from CrispyCrust. As its name suggests, it is defined by heavy amount of snow present on the map. The structure shown in the image to the right is often considered the center of the map, as many paths lead here and the neighboring "red carpet" room. There are quite a few long-range channels in the map and even more for mid-range encounters. The abundance of turns in the map also allows for some close-range combat. There are many wide open areas like the main room, mentioned earlier. Undergrowth Undergrowth is an Aztec ruin themed map created by the player CrispyCrust. Added in V1.7.1, Undergrowth is a close quartered map that has short walls and tight halls which promotes close quarter combat in the center, and short to mid around the edges. Because of it’s mostly tight spaces, weapons such as the shotgun and akimbo uzi are particularly strong on this map. Freight Freight is an Snow map created by: CrispyCrust. The map is added in v1.8.3, Freight is a map with a snowy theme, similar to Subzero. There factories and houses that make combat very close range, which makes it a great map to use closer range weapons like the shogun. Kanji Kanji arrived in v1.3.0 as Kumori. in v1.4.7. It is one of the most controversial maps in Krunker, complaints about it resulted in a big revamp of the map, but due to popular voting, Kanji was removed on v1.6.0. However, it wouldn't be the last time the map would be in official rotation, as it eventually made a comeback at v.1.9.4. with some new adjustments to it. The map takes place on city building rooftops, and surrounding them are neon signboards that give the map a Japanese vibe. This map is very dangerous, one wrong step could lead the player to its death. One should be careful when playing on this map. Shipyard Shipyard was released in update v1.7.9, for the 1v1 mode in Ranked. It is based off of the Shipyard map from Call of Duty. The map set in an enclosed shipyard with buildings and a dock surrounding it. The playable area in the enclosed part contains several large containers and boxes for players to navigate around. Removed Maps ??? (by Yendis) This is the oldest official map of Krunker which featured a prominent bell tower. This is also the only unnamed official Krunker map. Very little information is known about this map due to how old it was. Throwback (by Yendis) Throwback was the 2nd earliest map in the game, introduced in update V0.4.0. It also wasn't very popular, thus it got taken out in update 0.9.0, along with the Stockade and an older version of Burg. Stockade (by Sketchek) Stockade was an ill fated map in Krunker history. Being added in v0.8.0, stockade only had a small time in the map pool as it was removed (along with the old Burg and Throwback) in v0.9.0. It is essentially a very abstract map, defined by its narrow corridors running in between abstract, default-stone buildings with default banners and wooden platforms for snipers on them. The decision to use more realistic-looking default maps thus left it behind. Bazaar (by hoax/Drag) The Bazaar map was added to the default rotation in the v0.9.9992 and removed in the v0.9.99993. It was added to rotation again in v1.4.4, updated to support Hardpoint, only to be removed once again in v1.4.7. Contrary to what you might expect from the name, there are no actual markets in the map. Instead, it is a larger and more Middle Eastern town, cut into two symmetrical halves by the train tracks. A main feature of the map is that there are a lot of opportunities to get onto the rooftops to snipe. Canyon (by Atarst) This map was added to the default map rotation in v0.9.9.99.91. It consists of dirt floors and many rock formations, as well as wooden buildings that are present around the area resembling a mine or quarry. It is a very densely packed map with more organic shapes and curves compared to the other default maps. However, its structure also made for awkward gameplay with a lot of downtime between encounters, and so it was removed in the v1.0. You can still play it in the custom maps under its original name Category:Metagame Category:Maps